Tears of an Ironheart
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: No soportaba verle así de derrotado, pero lo único que podía hacer, por el momento, era estar ahí para él. Spoilers para los que no siguen el manga.


**Me puede el GaLe, me puede… pero no voy a escribir sobre el "momento aire" porque creo que Mashima ya lo hizo bastante bien… Para escribir esto me remonto unos cuantos capítulos atrás.**

**Por si acaso:**

_**NotengolosderechosdeFairyTailyojalálostuvieseporqueblablabla…**_

**Que no me llamo Hiro Mashima, vaya, y que de momento los derechos de FT le pertenecen.**

**Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody, y a falta de otro nombre mejor, he decidido llamar a este fic**

**TEARS OF AN IRONHEART**

En cuanto la _lacrima_ de comunicación se apagó, Levy la guardó de nuevo en su bolsa. Ya no había nada más que pudiesen hacer allí, salvo quizás buscar alguna pista que pudiese indicarles quién o qué había estado allí antes que ellos.

Empezaban los problemas.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar una vez más el cuerpo de la mujer a la que no habían podido salvar.

No la conocía. Tal vez la hubiese visto en el Consejo alguna vez, si hubiese roto tantas cosas como Natsu o Erza, pero apenas sí recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Breno… o Bledo… o algo así.

Un murmullo a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos:

–Joder…

Gajeel seguía mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la mujer, como si no fuese capaz de verlo. No había reaccionado desde que comunicaron su fracaso al Master, y durante esa conversación sólo había articulado un "si hubiese sido más rápido…" que no parecía ir dirigido a nadie en particular.

Levy empezó a preocuparse; por supuesto que encontrar el cadáver de la persona a la que se suponía que debían proteger era horrible, pero no esperaba esa reacción por parte del joven; como mago, y sobre todo como ex-miembro de Phantom Lord, el joven había visto morir a mucha gente, ¿qué tenía de especial aquella anciana?

–Gajeel… –empezó a decir, extendiendo una mano para tocarle.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarle, el Dragonslayer apretó la mandíbula, bajó la cabeza y salió de la casa a grandes zancadas, casi arrollando a Droy, que volvía de inspeccionar los alrededores por si encontraba algo.

–¿Y a éste qué le pasa? –preguntó, sobresaltado.

–Ni idea. Cosas de dragones –contestó Jet –. Ven, Droy, ayúdame a cubrirla con algo…

Entre los dos quitaron la sábana de la cama que había en el cuarto contiguo y la extendieron sobre el cuerpo de la anciana. Mientras tanto, Levy siguió examinando la casa.

Nada.

No había rastro de magia alguna que hubiese sido utilizada para matar. Tampoco el cadáver presentaba señales de forcejeo o maltrato. Haría falta una autopsia para determinar si había habido daño interno o envenenamiento de algún tipo, y eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

–¿Qué hacemos con ella, Levy? –preguntó entonces Jet –. Lo habitual sería llamar al Consejo, pero…

–Ya no hay Consejo –completó Lily –. Ya no hay nadie al mando. Si Tartaros pretendía sembrar el caos, lo ha conseguido.

–Ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos… –musitó la joven de pelo azul.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que recordaron que su fallido grupo de rescate contaba con un quinto miembro. Levy se ofreció en seguida a ir en su busca, pero sus otros tres compañeros se opusieron; dos de ellos por razones obvias, el tercero porque había oído los pasos de su mejor amigo en el tejado y sabía que, por algún motivo, necesitaba estar solo.

Volvieron a registrar la vivienda palmo a palmo, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada que pudiese ayudarles.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Gajeel entró en la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fijos en algún punto entre sus botas. Tenía el borde de los ojos enrojecido, y las mejillas como si se hubiese restregado la cara con un trozo de tela áspera. Además, en el labio inferior se veían perfectamente las marcas de sus propios dientes.

–Gajeel, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Levy.

Ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Despacio, evitando mirar a ninguno de los presentes, el joven Dragonslayer fue hacia el cuerpo cubierto de la anciana y se agachó para levantarlo del suelo. Luego, volvió hacia la salida y, ésta vez, todos le siguieron.

Tras la casa había un pequeño jardín. Nada especial, sólo un terreno bordeado con una valla, con un arbolito y un banco adosado a la pared. Gajeel tendió allí a la difunta y convirtió su brazo derecho en una pala.

Levy entendió entonces. Detuvo al joven antes de que empezara a cavar y movió los dedos, escribiendo en el aire:

_Solid Script: Hole_

La tierra se hundió bajo la sombra del árbol, dejando un hueco rectangular. La joven esperó a que Gajeel colocase en el fondo el cuerpo de la anciana y volvió a escribir:

_Solid Script: Ground_

La tierra cubrió la pequeña tumba tan rápido como la había abandonado. El silencio peinó el árbol sobre ellos, esperando.

Jet se pasó una mano por el pelo, dubitativo:

–Supongo que hay que decir algo… –carraspeó –. Gracias por los años de servicio al Mundo de los Magos y al Reino de Fiore… y gracias por tu labor como consejera, Maestra… eh… esto…

–Berno –dijo Gajeel, rompiendo su mutismo. Su voz sonó extrañamente apagada. Levy se adelantó y metió su pequeña mano en la de su compañero, apretando un poco, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

–Que la tierra te sea leve, Maestra Berno –dijo, y bajó la cabeza para empezar un minuto de silencio.

Despacio, Droy se agachó e hizo crecer las plantas sobre el túmulo reciente, que quedó cubierto de flores.

…

–Y ahora ¿qué? –preguntó Droy dejándose caer en un sillón.

Habían alquilado una habitación grande en un hostal para pasar la noche. Al día siguiente volverían a Magnolia.

–Ahora nada –respondió Lily, que estaba sentado en el otro sillón que había junto a la chimenea de la habitación –. Sólo nos queda volver a Magnolia y esperar a que Tartaros dé el siguiente paso.

Levy subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó. A su lado, Jet le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

–Me preocupa Erza –dijo en voz baja la joven maga –. Si van a por los ex-consejeros también estarán buscando a Jellal…

–Si se parece al Príncipe en algo más que en el físico, no creo que lo maten tan fácilmente –Lily se mostró de pronto orgulloso, como si estuviesen hablando de un hijo suyo.

–No dejaron marcas en el cuerpo de esa mujer –recordó Jet –. Odio ser el pesimista, pero se supone que era una gran maga… ¿qué clase de poder mata a alguien sin rastro alguno?

El fuego crepitó y un tronco se partió, sobresaltándolos a los cuatro.

–¿D-dónde está Gajeel? –tartamudeó Droy, sintiendo que si no rondaba cerca el joven Dragonslayer no estaban a salvo.

–Fuera –señaló Lily –, me jugaría el cuello a que en el tejado.

–¿Qué tiene ese tío con los tejados? –refunfuñó Jet.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa. Su mirada tropezó con la de Lily, que le hizo una señal.

_Ve con él_ pareció que le decía.

…

Lo encontró, tal y como había dicho Lily, en el tejado. Había hecho el suficiente ruido subiendo por el canalón como para que el joven se diese cuenta de que no estaba solo, pero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando Levy se arrastró sobre la tripa por encima del borde del tejado, resoplando.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y fue hacia él sacudiéndose el vestido. Tenía las piernas flexionadas de forma que los brazos sujetaban las rodillas sin llegar a abrazarlas, mientras que una mano sujetaba la muñeca contraria a modo de cierre.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sin mirarla.

Se sentó junto a él.

No tenía la voz quebrada, ni cara triste ni nada. Sólo parecía más serio de lo normal.

–¿Estás llorando?

Se pasó el talón de la mano por debajo del ojo para secar la huella del delito y luego se miró el mitón, para comprobar si todavía estaba húmedo.

¿Tan evidente era?

–Estoy bien –respondió.

Levy no se dio por vencida:

–La conocías, ¿no es así? –volvió a preguntar –. A la Maestra Berno…

–Estuve muchas veces detenido y frente al consejo –Gajeel arrugó la nariz, hizo una inspiración breve y se pasó el nudillo del índice por debajo–. Podría reconstruir esa maldita sala de memoria.

Levy no dijo nada, solamente le miró. El joven sostuvo su mirada y al final apartó los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Sólo saber si estabas bien –Levy apoyó una mano en su brazo.

Quiso apartarla, porque el contacto sólo hacía que aumentasen las ganas de llorar. Se mordió el labio, magullado ya de tanto intentar controlar la tristeza.

Las pequeñas manos de Levy le tomaron la cara con cuidado:

–Te has hecho sangre –murmuró, rozándole el labio con la yema de los dedos.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente, y no pudo evitar una espiración que sonó más parecida a un sollozo contenido.

Oyó cómo suspiraba y el crujido de las tejas cuando se levantó. Creyó que iba a marcharse y sintió que, de pronto, ya no le apetecía estar solo. Levantó la cabeza para llamarla, sin saber qué excusa inventarse para no tener que pedirle que no se fuera, pero no hubo necesidad que decir nada; Levy se había levantado de su lado, sí, pero sólo para arrodillarse frente a él, poniéndole sus pequeñas manos en los hombros:

–No pasa nada si no me lo quieres contar –le dijo –, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero cualquier cosa que necesites… –se interrumpió. No sabía qué decir para consolarle –. Simplemente estoy aquí. Para lo que sea. Tanto si quieres que esté aquí en silencio como si necesitas hablar. No voy a dejarte solo ahora.

Gajeel apoyó la frente en el hombro de la muchacha y simplemente rompió a llorar.

Lloró por la primera persona que había intentado salvarlo de su soledad, aún cuando todos le creían perdido y le juzgaban por ello. Lloró por no haber sido capaz de agradecerle el apoyo recibido, por no haber tenido tiempo de mostrarle que ella tenía razón, que no era una causa perdida, como todos decían.

Le daba igual que alguien más le oyera, le daba igual que pensasen que era débil, le daba igual que nadie entendiese una mierda de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Hay veces en las que, hasta un corazón de hierro, simplemente no puede más.

Levy le sostuvo entre sus brazos, aunque apenas llegaba a abarcar su ancha espalda. Sorprendida al principio, y triste después, le acarició el pelo y le estrechó contra sí.

No soportaba verle así de derrotado, pero lo único que podía hacer, por el momento, era estar ahí para él.

Mientras tanto, la guerra podía esperar.

FIN


End file.
